Conventional CMOS logic integrated circuits employ both PMOS and NMOS transistors for high performance and low power. Unipolar logic may be employed—using only NMOS transistors or only PMOS transistors—to reduce the cost of manufacturing, however, high stand-by power of such methods to-date have prohibited unipolar logic to be utilized on a large scale. The continued advancement in the semiconductor and flat panel display industries has yielded new types of transistor materials to be considered for integrated circuits. Some materials such as thin film amorphous metal oxides are low cost and may be fabricated monolithically in 3D structures thereby enabling true monolithic 3D integrated circuits. Furthermore, compound semiconductors such as InAs, InGaAs and GaAs exhibit electron mobility much higher than silicon and therefore are promising candidates to replace silicon. However, these thin film and compound semiconductor transistors are mainly implemented in only NMOS or PMOS type, but not both. A new circuit design is therefore required to enable low stand-by power unipolar logic in order for such new transistor materials to reach a large scale in the electronics industry.